youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Peterson
Maggie Peterson was the best friend of Karen Barclay in her short lived life. She was very kind to Andy and often served as babysitter. Biography and Death Maggie was the best friend of Karen Barclay and both worked for the same convient store. Maggie worked at the shoe department. Maggie was kind, sweet, energatic, and perhaps a bit eccentric at times. Maggie was the one who helped Karen get the Good Guy doll for Andy, neither one knowing what it really was. While she was on her break, she noticed a homeless peddler wandering around the back of the convient store. She noticed he had the Good Guy doll and the peddler offered a cheap price for it. She immediately rushed to Karen and urged her to go and get the toy. However, she was relucant at the price the peddler wanted for it. But Karen gave him the money, knowing how much Andy wanted it for his birthday. Maggie still wasn't pleased and shouted "how do we know if the damn thing works?!". The peddler combacked an insult at her, as Karen dragged her. Maggie then wonder, telling Karen "I think I dated that him". Mr. Criswell found them both gone and scolded them for leaving their posts. He then quickly tells Karen that she'd have to fill in for an employee Mrs. Howell, when she called in sick. Karen tried to get around it, as she wanted to spend her time off with Andy on his birthday. Though Maggie offered to fill in, Criswell refused. He then noted that Maggie didn't work in the jewerly department then threatened to fire Karen if she didn't do as he told her. Maggie then kindly offers to babysit Andy for her. It would have seemed like an easy night for her. She ate some birthday cake, while Andy played with his new Good Guy doll, Chucky. When she told Andy to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, things would become strange. Andy told her that Chucky wanted to stay up and watch the 9 O'clock news. Thinking he's playing, Maggie would calmly take Andy, along with Chucky to his room. She instructed him when he was done to call her, so she could tuck him in. As she returned to the kitchen to clean up, Andy went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. But she'd get a surprise to hear the TV, which she had just turned off, come back on. Even more strange was that Chucky was sitting there by the TV. Believing he was playing a joke, Maggie confronted Andy and scolded him for not listening to her. But Andy tells her, he never turned on the TV. When she jokingly asks if Chucky did it, Andy actually asks. This distrubs her a little and asks him to stop. She tucks Andy in, despite how he says he didn't do it. Though despite how angry she was, Maggie kindly kissed him on the cheek. Tucking him in under the covers and kindly says "Happy Birthday" to Andy. A fter she left his room, Andy tells Chucky that he warned him that Maggie would get mad. Maggie spent the rest of her time, reading a book while listening to a movie. Not knowing that Chucky slipped out of Andy's bedroom. He began to prowl around her, frightening her. Still at first she thinks its Andy again. However, as she explored the apartment she saw nothing. She notices the front door's been opened and quickly locks it up again. She soon gets spooked by a noise, she cautiously entered the kitchen to find a bowl of sugar had apparently fallen down and spilled. But still saw no sign of Andy, leaving her wandering how that happened. She gets spooked again by the phone and answers it. Karen called to check up on her, but Maggie still a bit shaken is a bit startled. She tells her she just got a bit startled and jokingly tells her to get back to work. They said quick goodbyes and Maggie went over to clean up the mess. As she did, Chucky went over and got a hammer. She hears more noise again behind the flower plants, when she goes over to investigate she finds nothing again. But that was just a distraction as she turns back, Chucky violently hit her with a hammer. This causes her to fall out of the kitchen window, plummetting to her death and lands on a car. Aftermath Karen would come home on the bus to see the scene. She first went to her apartment to check on Andy and Maggie, not knowing that she was dead. She found Detective Mike Norris and Jack Santos, as well as other officers inside. She frantically searched for her son, and found him in his bedroom being interviewed by Detective Norris. He eventually pulled her aside and informed her of her death. Karen was stunned by her death. However, Detective Norris didn't waste time. He began to imply that Andy may have had some hand in the incident when he notices the small footprints and Andy's sneakers. This infuriates Karen, who demands the police leave. As Andy got ready for bed, he notices that Chucky has sugar on his shoes and rushes off to tell his mother. Whether to keep Andy quiet or gain his trust, Chucky sits Andy down and tells him a story of sorts. He starts by telling him, his real name is Charles Lee Ray and that he was sent from Heaven by Andy's father to play with him. Karen's at first amused, but it quickly changes. Andy soon adds that Chuck had said to him that "Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved". This disturbs Karen, but Andy tells her he never said it. Chucky did. Karen asks him to stop, saying she knows he's making all this up. Andy still denies this and says that Chucky's really alive. She still tries convince him that Chucky's not alive and is just a doll. Andy refuses to believe, angered Karen shouts at him sternly to "Stop It". Andy then asks if its because of Aunt Maggie that she's yelling at him. Karen calms down and admits it. He apologizes to her and promises not to make up stories. Chucky most likely murdered Maggie, out of impatience, as he wanted to know Eddie Caputo's current status on the news. Although its all eventually discovered that Chucky is alive and did murder Maggie, as well as Eddie Caputo. The police never really could put Maggie's case as solved, leaving her murder a cold case.